


Where Did The Romance Go?

by consultingshipper



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingshipper/pseuds/consultingshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy, domestic bliss for Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did The Romance Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Its been so long, and I can only apologise, I've been so stuck for ideas so sorry I'm aware this probably isn't my best, but at least its something.
> 
> I should hopefully start posting more regularly now as its summer, no promises though - sorry!
> 
> Sorry for the long break once again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short piece - Please review telling me what you think!

John rolled onto his right shoulder, ready to admit defeat and get out of his lovely warm bed. He cracked his eyes open and was surprised – though after living with Sherlock for so long he wasn't sure why – to find himself looking into a pair of sharp, grey eyes, much too close for this time of the morning.

John slipped his arm out from underneath the duvet and put his hand over Sherlock's face, pushing gently and shaking his head.

"Whatever it is Sherlock," he warned, "it can wait till I've brushed my teeth and had some coffee."

"But John-" Sherlock started.

"It can wait." John reiterated.

Sherlock huffed out an annoyed sigh but moved away from the side of the bed, allowing John enough room to swing his legs out and stretch, before climbing out of bed.

In an attempt to be helpful, Sherlock tried to grill some cheese on toast for John's breakfast whilst John was in the shower. John was then late for work after having to get out of the shower half way through to put out the fire.

* * *

The stairs groaned gently as John climbed the stairs wearily, his day had been nonstop since he'd woken up to the sight of Sherlock in his face, he was looking forward to drinking his body weight in tea, ordering some pizza and watching crap telly, however as he stepped into the flat it became apparent Sherlock had other ideas.

"Hello," John greeted the naked Sherlock slumped across the couch, that any other day he would find irresistible but today he did not just have the energy for, "it's not going to happen today – sorry love." He smiled and brushed his fingers through Sherlock's curls.

"I am not prepositioning sex, John." Sherlock said flatly.

"Then why are you naked?" John asked cautiously.

"I have a mole I need you to examine," as he said this Sherlock shifted so he could present John with his rather lovely backside.

John sighed, "Where?"

"On my elbow, I thought I'd need to be naked for that," Sherlock muttered dryly, "on my bloody arse John!"

A slight chuckle escaped John, but he moved forwards and got a closer look of Sherlock's behind, there was a small mole at the top and just to the left of Sherlock's cleft. He leaned in and examined its shape and colour.

After a good check he pulled back and said, "It looks fine, nothing you need to worry about I would think, but best to go the doctor and arrange to have it removed anyway."

Sherlock stood and nodded, "Thank you," he said leaning down to press a quick kiss to John's forehead and making his way into their bedroom to put some clothes on.

John smiled, making his way into the kitchen to wash his hands and fill the kettle. Sherlock came out into the kitchen shortly after finding a chuckling John waiting for the kettle to boil.

"What's funny?" he asked as he looped his arms around John's waist from behind, nuzzling his nose into John's neck.

"Nothing really," John smirked, "Just, where did the romance go?" He grinned as Sherlock joined in with the chuckling.

"I've no idea what you talking about," he replied, releasing John as the kettle came to a boil.


End file.
